Another Psycho Meteor Freak
by cotronix
Summary: This story takes place back when Clark was in high school. Lexie's a meteor freak with a unique gift... Feel free to review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Here I Am

I couldn't believe how unfortunate I am! My whole life revolves around my bad luck, it seems. For one, my family thinks my grandmother needs some help fixing up her ugly little farmhouse, and they send me to do the job. Just me! My parents were originally planning to come with me; they're not that cruel. They won a cruise in a raffle just a few weeks ago. It's only two weeks, but until then I'll have to exercise my carpentry skills. As if I have any.

Another problem in my life: My best friend, Sandra, died three months ago. Yes, I know it's been some time since then, but she was my best friend.

But I was the one who murdered her.

Please don't take me the wrong way; it wasn't on purpose. Like I said, my best friend. Fortunately the police have no idea who killed her. I would turn myself in, but I'm afraid the world will find out about something that would make my friend's murder miniscule.

Oh, but I forgot to mention my name. I'm Lexie Klug: Meteor Freak. Or at least I think that's what I am. You see, I can make any living body move to my command. I'm not crazy; I don't think I am, anyway. But I am a meteor freak, and I hate it.

The reason I assume I'm not just a freak, but a meteor freak, is because I was curious to know what I was cursed with after my friend's death, which was the first time I used my horrid abilities. I searched online and found someone with a similar ability. Apparently this ignorant girl named Chloe Sullivan has a blog exposing all of us as freaks. I guess she calls us meteor freaks because we were affected by a rock that came from a meteor shower in a small town in Kansas. I was there the day of that shower. We, my parents and I, were going from visiting Grandmother (who, of course, happens to still live there) when it happened. Our Ford tipped over and the only injury was on the car. Or so it seemed.

Now I get to go back to Smallville, Kansas. Oh, joy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Welcoming

Her house was in better condition than I thought. My Grandmother met me at the end of her snake-shaped driveway, wearing a floral dress and a smile. I wore a smile too when I saw the nicely dressed home and garden. "Wow." That's the only word I could bring myself to say as I got out of my honda and went to hug her. "Oh, I'm so glad to see you!" she said in her cheery voice that she always had. "I'm glad to see you too, Grandma. I'm also glad to see this house! How'd this happen?"

"Oh, this sweet Kent boy down the road fixed it. Such a nice young man..."

"So I guess I don't really have to help you anymore…"

"Yes! That's right, so now while you're here you can just enjoy yourself"

"While I'm here? I mean… alright. I guess I can."

I don't really want to stay… Actually, I'd rather leave right now and leave Grandma in the dust. But where would I go then? My house? I'm sure my parents wouldn't know if I stayed home alone… But Grandma might call them. I don't care. I'll just leave tomorrow.

We both went inside the small farmhouse. There was new paint on the walls and a turkey in the oven. Grandma showed me the bedroom that I'll be staying in, which wasn't too bad. It smelled like paint and mothballs, and it was an ugly color of pale yellow. At least there was a queen sized bed and the bathroom was right across from the door. It could be worse. I set my big green suitcase onto the bed that was starting to look mighty comfortable just then, and unpacked my things. I smelled the turkey that was downstairs, and my stomach grumbled, asking for me to stuff my face. I didn't realize how hungry I was! I quietly walked down the stairs, but stopped when I heard Grandma talking to someone.

"I'm so glad you could come! I needed to thank you again for fixing up my house, Mr Kent… And you too, Ms. Sullivan, for helping me with my garden… Oh, I hope you don't mind, but my granddaughter, Lexie, is going to be joining us too."

That was obviously Grandma's voice.

"No problem," said the voice of a young man. "Chloe and I were happy to help, and I'm sure that if Lexie is as nice as you are, she'll be great company."

Ha, I'm nothing like my grandmother… Did he say Chloe? And Grandma called her Ms. Sullivan. I bet…

"I'll help you set the table, Mrs. Klug."

Her voice is even more annoyingly quirky than I imagined. I'm sure that supper will be even more delicious than I anticipated.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Laughter

I should be halfway home by now. But I'm not.

I've actually decided to stay in this dump of a town. I smiled as I began to think about supper, which was now about four hours ago.

I walked down the stairs casually, pretending I didn't have any clue that there was extra company. I made Chloe sweat a little, trying to make her feel nervous, like I was a threat or something. I looked casually at the other guy… Wow, he was gorgeous. I tried to look as innocent as they all assumed I was as I sat down at the table. Grandma said, "Honey, I forgot to mention that I had dinner guests. These are the people that helped me fix up my home, Chloe and Clark."

I smiled as sweetly as I could, trying not to laugh at the way Chloe looked at me as beads of sweat formed on her forehead.

"Oh, it's such a pleasure to meet you. So you're the ones who were kind enough to help out Grandma. I'm Lexie."

"Nice to meet you too," said Clark.

Everyone sat down and Grandma said grace. Then we each grabbed a delicious piece of turkey and dug in. I finished eating first, and I was a little bored. I looked over at Chloe and had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing out loud. She was fanning herself and she had to take off her sweatshirt, even though Grandma keeps her house at around 60 degrees. I made her move her arm towards Clark to make it seem as though she was going to hit him. Somehow he caught her arm with his hand right before it would've hit his face.

"Chloe, what are you doing?" asked Clark with a surprised ring to his voice.

"I… Um… I don't know," Chloe said with even more surprise than Clark.

I couldn't help it anymore. I laughed. I couldn't stop. I couldn't stifle a "May I be excused", but I ran to my room anyway, laughing all the way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chloe forgot her hat.

Grandma was just waving in my face, going on about how I should get it to her somehow. It was a bit hard to explain to her that I didn't know where she lived. Yet, somehow, here I am, driving to I don't know where. I bet I could just drop it off at the Kents' house.

As I pull into the driveway, I notice that the house lights are off. It's only eight o'clock, so they must be out somewhere. I sigh, but then I see a light in the barn. Now what? Go up there? That's kind-of weird. I guess I want to get back as soon as possible, so I grumble out of my comfy car and tread towards the barn. It smelled like poop.

I reach some wooden stairs. Above me there were voices. I could hear them somewhat clearly.

"…So then apparently her best friend was murdered that same day. She was among the witnesses. It couldn't have been a coincidence…"

Something I couldn't make out… But I knew that voice.

"So what do you make of it?"

And that voice, too.

"Well, Clark, it seems to me like we have another psycho meteor freak on our hands."

Is that what I am to them?

Is that all they care about?

What will they plan to do to me?

I guess I should stop them before I find out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I grabbed her neck with an invisible force before I approached the two and revealed the killer. He was suspended; unable to move anything but his eyes.

Everything seemed like it was in slow motion.

She was squealing. Enjoy the pain. It'll be the last thing you'll ever feel.

Her hands were violently scratching at her neck. She was trying to make the force go away. Meanwhile Clark's eyes looked at me in a disgusted way.

Then it hit me.

Chloe was someone's best friend.

Even though she seemed to be a terrible person.

Clark needed her.

That's why I'm acting like this. My friend is gone. She kept me sane and happy.

Clark would end up like me.

Well, sure, he's no freak, and he doesn't look like he'd hurt a fly, but the pain of losing a friend…

It's worse than anything else imaginable.

The next thing I did was out of my control. It was unexpected but it felt good.

I let them go, then I broke down and cried.

I didn't care that they stared at me while I did it, I just cried.

After what seemed like an eternity, I felt a hand touch mine.

"Let's get you back to your grandma's. Okay?"

It was Chloe's voice. I forgot my hatred and agreed to go back to my car. Clark drove while Chloe and I were in the backseat.

Why was she being this kind to me?

Twenty minutes ago she called me a freak.

If there's one thing I don't understand about people, it's how they act towards others.

I was so cruel, wishing so badly to have her dead.

She repaid me with kindness.

I guess I'll do the same from now on. Sure, many people are cruel, but no one deserves to die.


End file.
